thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Battle of the Sexes
* This season consisted of 2-hour episodes; one hour dedicated to the men and the latter directed to the females. *This season marks the first season of a new trilogy Format Filming Location: Berlin, Germany This season of the Challenge takes on a brand new approach to proving who's more superior. The male of female challengers? After 20 seasons of endless amounts of challengers testing their luck 84 challengers test their luck to see who is good enough to settle that question once and for all. Unlike other seasons, this season the challengers have to try out to qualify. These qualifying rounds are called The Trials. Each episode 7 males and 7 females will go through 4 different trails to determine if they can handle the pressures The Challenge has to offer. At the end of a trial, one person will take home the win and win their ticket onto 1/24 spots for each gender. By the end of each episode, 4 people of gender will win their way into one of those 24 spots and sending home 3 others. Once all spots are filled there will be two teams of 12 for each gender. Instead of competing against each other, the teams will be competing against their gender. Each round before a challenge, each team will need to nominate 3 of its members to be in The Council. For the team that wins the challenge, those 3 Team Leaders will each individually vote for a member of the losing team to go into the Trial. However, if they wanted to they could also vote in someone from their own team. Meanwhile, the losing team themselves will vote for one of their own 3 Team Leaders to go into the Trial. The Council can not be back to back, each round has to be new team leaders unless there is no one else. In the Trial, one person will come out on top and remain in the game. Meanwhile the other goes home. The winner will then send an Aide to someone from the other gender, giving them immunity going into the next round. After every 4 rounds, the teams will be reshuffled but will still stay same-sex and competing against their gender. After the 12th round, the remainder of the 4 teams will have one showdown. Each gender going head to head against their respective team. The two teams that win their showdown will go to the finals. The other two teams will go home. The finals will then consist of the final male and female teams going head to head. Only one team will win $700,000 to split among the team. Cast | |} Teams Teams are randomly distributed by the luck of a draw. Episodes 7-10 Episode 11-14 Episode 15-18 Episode 19 Game Summary The Trials chart The Trials consisted of 4 trials that tested one's will to partake on The Challenge. *'Trial 1:' Water Strength *'Trial 2:' Physical Strength *'Trial 3:' Logic *'Trial 4:' Endurance Elimination chart Game progress | |} ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the showdown and was in The Council. : The contestant had the aide and was safe and won the showdown being in The Council. : The contestant was safe. : The contestant was given the Aide and was immune for the round. : The contestant was in The Council and lost the showdown but didn't go into the Trial. : The contestant won the Trial. : The contestant lost in the Trial and was eliminated. Voting Progress | |} Category:Blog posts